I STILL HAVE THEM, THE NIGTMARES
by LilyAndTales
Summary: Stiles wakes up after having a nightmare about she safe? Is Nogitsune back? One shot, so please review and enjoy reading It.


**The rain is still pouring outside, when Stiles wakes up.**

 **He had one of those dreams, those terrible dreams that keep him awake at those cold november nights.**

 **He dreamt about her, a girl he loves since the first time he laid his beautiful brown eyes at her.**

 **Lydia. Almost every dream he has is about her, but the dream becomes a nightmare.**

 **A cold, dark feeling runs through his veins. She dies in a dream, terrible death.**

 **That's when he wakes up.**

 **It must be 3 a.m. or something, the night is still at it's darkest hour.**

 **The silence is what scares him the most, he can't hear a thing. „Is this normal?" he wonders.**

 **Shouldn't there be the sound of a wood cracking, computer buzzing?**

 **It's always this silence when he wakes up, the silence that whispers to him: „You're alone!"**

 **He walks to his computer, It's turned on. Fastly he checks his facebook, none of his friends is**

 **online.**

 **Neither is Lydia. Of course they're not, only he is awake at this hour during a school week.**

 **But he needs to check on her, is she allright, is she safe? Or is she hurt like in one of those dreams?**

 **A cold sweat overtakes him, he is panicing now. He doesn't want to wake her up, but he must**

 **know if she's ok.**

 _„Lydia,It's stiles are u there?" –_ **he types** _._

 __ **No respond. She must be asleep. Or, she must be in trouble.**

 **** _„Lydia, please If you're there, answer me." –_ **he types as the panic fulfills him**.

 _„Lydia please, I need to know If you're ok?"_

 **No answer. She must be asleep Stiles, he tells himself. "She is allright, the Nogitsune is gone.**

 **Nothing bad will happen to her, Stiles!" but the words do not give him any comfort.**

 **„Oh, the fuck with this!" he runs down the stairs, grabs his keys and hurrys up to his jeep.  
**

„ _Lydia!"_ **he whispers as he throws a jackstone on her window.**

„ _Lydia ,It's Stiles. Are you asleep?"_

„ _I was, you know."_ **she responds sarcastically.**

„ **Oh thank God!" he thoughts.**

„ _What the hell do you want, Stiles? It must be 4 a.m. or something?_

„ _I wanted to make sure you were ok, you weren't...hurt."_ **he mumbles.**

„ _And what makes you think I'm not ok? Jesus Christ, Stiles. When will this stop?" –_ **she asks feeling**

 **bad for him.**

„ _Common up, you must be freezing."_ **she says as she closes her window.**

 **He obeys. As he walks into her house, her dog gets in his way.**

 **Prada, that's the name. „Who names his dog,Prada?" he wonders, but smiles.**

„ _Common up"_ **he can hear her saying.**

 **Walking up the stairs, he gets nervous. He never felt comfortable near her, because he liked her**

 **so much. So much that it still hurts everytime he sees her.**

 **She's in her room, sitting on her bed. "She's so beautiful." he says to himself.**

 **Those eyes, big green eyes staring at him. Like he is looking in a whole new world.**

 **And that hair, that strawberry blonde hair, that he loves so much.**

„ _You're freezing, Stiles."_ **she notices, and so does he. His hands are shaking, lips trembling.**

 **She hands him a worm blue blanket, his favorite color.**

„ _Here"_ **she hugs him to keep him worm.**

„ _What were you thinking? Coming here in the middle of a night. It must be freezing outside,_

 _especially now when It's raining like this."_ **she says as she holds him close in her arms.**

„ _I have them again..those dreams where I can't wake up. And every time I wake up, I have a feeling_

 _like he's there, watching me, waiting to come back."_ **he says in fear.**

„ _Nogitsune? Stiles, he's not coming back."_ **she says confidently.**

„ _You can't know that. Sometimes...sometimes,I..."_

„ _Sometimes what, Stiles?"_

„ _Sometimes I feel him, inside me. Like he's trying to push his way out. Like...like there's still a part of_

 _him living inside me"_ **he says with so much fear, because he knows, deep inside, it could be true.**

 **She stops for a second, not knowing what to say.**

„ _Well, I don't know if that's let me tell you one thing!"_

 **She looks him in his eyes, eyes filled with fear and panic.**

„ _You overpowered him once Stiles. You! A normal, teenage boy, with no werewolf or any_

 _supernatural powers. You are strong, stronger than you know, not_ _physically maybe, but your mind,_

 _and your heart are much more stronger than his."_

 **He looks into her eyes who are starring at him, wide open, big green eyes reflecting his owns.**

 **He needs to do something, something fast." Make a move Stiles! Come on you chickenhead!" he**

 **encourages himself. „It's now or never, Stiles!"**

 **And out of a blue sky, she kisses him softly, breaking the ice Stiles was walking on for his whole**

 **life.**

 **Her lips are soft, and worm like he always imagined. His heart is beating like crazy, he is not cold**

 **anymore,he is not scared anymore. Nightmares, Nogitsune..they are locked up in a vault, a vault far away from this moment.**


End file.
